Technology to assist with mobility and transfers are among the most important tools that can be used to promote wellness, independence, community participation, and quality of life. For Veterans with disabilities (VwD) involving both the upper and lower extremities, there are few systems that provide practical and coordinated assistance with mobility and transfer tasks. We are leading an ongoing nationwide survey of individuals with disabilities (including Veterans) who use assistive technology and a survey of clinical providers of mobility technology. To date, 759 AT users and 144 providers have completed the survey. The clear majority of Veterans (n=346, 88.3%) had obtained their mobility device through the VA. Over 80% (n=633, 83.4%) of mobility device users ranked new powered transfer devices as ?important? or ?the most important? futuristic invention. Of the clinical providers over 90% (n=135, 93.8%) ranked new powered transfer devices as ?important? or ?the most important? futuristic invention. This study proposes to build upon the AgileLife product for manual wheelchairs. We have created an initial prototype Powered Personal Transfer System (PPTS) that demonstrates the potential to allow VwD to transfer with minimal or no assistance from a caregiver. Design Objective 1: Design and implement transfer sequence automation system hardware and software. Design Objective 2: Further Identify Stakeholder Needs and Refine Design Specifications. Design Objective 3: Evaluate and upgrade the initial prototype PPTS integrated with custom seating system on a commercially available Group-2 EPW to determine compliance with applicable standards for safety and efficacy. Design Objective 4: Assess the initial prototype PPTS with rehabilitation professionals and caregivers to gather data on efficacy and usability while transferring a rescue dummy. Design Objective 5: Assess the initial prototype PPTS with VwD and their caregivers to gather data on efficacy and usability. Our general approach will be to conduct research to refine, advance, and test a PPTS with EPW and compatible seating system to interface with the transfer bed based on study data gathered through this project. A quality function deployment process22 will be used to organize and structure user requirements and aid in the management of trade-offs that are anticipated based on the technical requirements. Potential problems, alternative strategies, and benchmarks for success anticipated to achieve the aims will be discussed with VwD and their clinicians/caregivers. The results of the rehabilitation professional evaluation with the PPTS and the ISO testing will provide data for the revised design criteria and the basis for further design work. There are always unforeseen circumstances when designing a device like the PPTS. The greatest barriers that we perceive are: cost of the device, distribution and market penetration, data collection and sharing within VA environment, reliance on the AgileLife bed technology. Our target is for the PPTS to ultimately be competitive in price with the sum of the cost of a hospital bed, commode chair, Group-2 EPW, and powered lift device; as these are the devices incorporated into the PPTS.